


The Perfect Wake Up Call

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Sub!Louis, dom!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up and see’s his boyfriend Liam fast asleep so decides to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Can't help but love Liam and Louis!

Louis yawned and rolled over in the double bed as he awoke. Rubbing his eyes, he couldn’t help but notice the light spilling into the room. The sun was up outside and pouring into the hotel room. Looking towards his left, Louis couldn’t help but bite his lip and smile at the body that lay beside him. Liam looked so sweet and peaceful as he slept and Louis couldn’t help to just stare at the younger boy. Reaching out he slowly ran his fingers along Liam’s face. Chewing his lip, Louis noted the time on the bedside clock and saw their was approximately two hours before the boys had to arrive for preparations for their concert that evening. Craning his ears he couldn’t hear movement in the room connected to theirs and just grinned.

As he lay their he couldn’t help but also note that Liam must have gotten hot during the night and ditched his shirt. Letting his eyes trail down from his face to his torso, Louis could no longer hold back. Taking his time he slowly inched closer to the younger boy and in one swift gentle movement was straddling him. He waited for a few seconds to make sure Liam wasn’t going to stir before leaning over and pressing his lips lightly to the boys temple. Kissing down the younger boys face he stopped to grin before pressing them to Liam’s lips. 

In a slow movement he began to work his lips as his fingers ran over Liam’s chest. He felt Liam shift beneath his body but soon stilled once more. Letting out a quiet chuckle, Louis worked his way down beneath the covers. Noticing that the Wolverhampton boy was wearing boxers, he pulled them back to see that Liam was already quite turned on. With ease he opened his mouth, taking the youngers boys membrane in his mouth. Starting off with a slow suck, he brought is hand up and cupped the balls. Massaging them, he sucked and flicked his tongue until he felt Liam wriggle beneath him and heard a moan come out.

Sucking just a little harder it wasn’t soon after that he felt the younger boy begin to twist his body beneath his mouth. In an instant, Louis felt Liam grope for his head beneath the covers. Finding it he grabbed it and soon Louis felt the thrusting of Liam’s hips as he pounded into his mouth. Doing his best not to gag, Louis flicked his tongue and ran it along the head as his hand continued to massage Liam’s balls. Finally at last Liam released his load and Louis hungrily swallowed it. 

As he finished swallowing he felt the covers being yanked off and he looked up locking eyes with Liam. Throwing the boy a smirk he quipped, “I’m glad you enjoyed your wake up call.” Crawling off the bed he winked at Liam before stalking off towards the bathroom. Turning on the hot water Louis quickly stripped down and stepped into the shower. As he washed his hair he heard the shower door open and felt the chilled air as Liam stepped into the warm water. Louis felt a shiver run down his spine as Liam leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Sorry, but I thought sharing would take less time.”

Shrugging his shoulders Louis spoke, “That’s fine by me.” Turning his head he threw a smile at Liam before he felt Liam’s mouth crash onto his. Suddenly Louis found himself shoved against the shower wall fighting for control. He couldn’t help but moan as he felt Liam grab his membrane and begin to pump his hand up and down.   
Melting beneath the younger boys touch he shivered in pleasure as Liam growled, “Do you like that Louis?” Nodding his head, Louis soon felt himself being flipped and felt as Liam cautiously entered him from behind. Louis threw back his head as Liam began to thrust himself into Louis. Letting loose a cry, Louis couldn’t but yell, “Faster Liam please!” Liam grinned and nipped at Louis’s neck as he did what the older boy instructed him too. Finally at last Louis cried out and if it weren’t for Liam being inside him still he would have fallen to the shower floor. Feeling Liam slip out, Louis turned and plopped a kiss onto the boys mouth. Grinning, he snatched the body wash from the shelf and handed it over to Liam. 

As they finished washing each other, they stepped from the shower and wandered into the room. Throwing on the nearest and cleanest clothes the two fell into the bed once more. Relaxing for a few minutes it didn’t take long for Louis to roll back onto Liam and then meet in a lip lock. Lost in their actions they didn’t hear the connecting door being opened until they heard Niall groan, “Really guys? You really have to be doing this right now? We have ten minutes to get to the building.” Next Zayn spoke, “Its not like we couldn’t hear you guys this morning in here AND in the shower. Can’t you two keep your hands off each other for five minutes?” Breaking apart Louis looked over grinning before plucking one last kiss onto Liam’s mouth and climbing off. Snatching up his coat he merely shrugged his shoulders and spoke, “I was merely waking him up early and he got a little handsy.” Turning with a twinkle in his eyes he smirked as Liam rolled his eyes at the comment before grabbing his own coat.


End file.
